Noche de paz, noche de amor Yuri on Ice Yaoi
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Otabek ha decidido pasar la Navidad con Yurio, en la Posada Katsuki, al lado de Viktor y Yuri, sin embargo, el Hada Rusa pone en riesgo la Nochebuena y a prueba, el amor de Otabek. Octuri Victuuri Yuri on Ice


" **Noche de paz, noche de amor…"**

(Yuri on ice le pertenece a Kubo-sensei y a Mappa. Las imágenes pertenecen a sus autores, las tomé de google imágenes)

El Grand Prix Final había llegado a su fin, donde el joven Yuri Plisetsky se había coronado campeón, y con ello, la Nochebuena, la cual, por invitación expresa de la familia Katsuki, habían viajado para pasar los finalistas de esta competencia. Sin embargo, Giacometti, Phichit y J.J. habían decidido pasarla con sus familias, por lo cual, solamente 4 patinadores tomaron el vuelo a Narita, rumbo a Hasetsu.

Así, un enamorado Viktor, un casi satisfecho Yuri, un desconcertado Otabek y un renuente Yurio, iban en el avión sin mucho hablar, exhaustos de la competencia, y esto no varió hasta llegar a Hasetsu.

Allí, entre lágrimas, risas y demás, fueron recibidos, pero también con ello una posada llena de gente, gracias a la nueva "promoción" del lugar.  
-¡¿Cómo que tendremos que compartir habitación?!- exclamó Yurio tras saber que las únicas habitaciones vacías eran las de Yuri y Viktor.  
-Lo siento tanto Yurio-chan, pero tuvimos que dar la habitación que ocupaste hace meses. Solo queda que compartan habitaciones los cuatro.  
La cara del rubio era de asombro, pero la de los demás, no quedaba atrás: Katsuki, nervioso ante ver al peligris emocionado, y Altin, aún más desconcertado. Pero, con las condiciones de la Posada, poco y nada más podía hacerse.  
-Bueno, Yuri y yo tendremos que compartir su habitación- decidió Viktor, abrazando a su pupilo- y Otabek, tendrás que dormir en mi habitación junto a Yurio.  
-¡¿EH?!- gritó, rojo a más no poder, el hada rusa.  
-Yurio, baja la voz, los clientes se asustarán- pidió Katsuki, al ir pasando un grupo de gente que veía al quinceañero con miedo. Y, mientras Viktor lucía feliz de compartir esa alcoba con su amado, Otabek parecía algo desanimado, sobre todo, por la actitud que el gatito había tomado.

Sin más por hacer, cada quien a su habitación se dirigió...  
-Viktor, ¿estás seguro de que Yurio estará bien?- cuestionó el japonés, desempacando.  
-Claro que lo estará Yuri, o, ¿Acaso no has notado que esos dos don amigos?- contestó el ojiazul, dando vueltas de felicidad sobre la cama de Eros, dejándole atónito.  
-Esto, si, he visto que se han apoyado en el Grand Prix, pero de ahí a que puedan dormir en la misma habitación...- dijo, visiblemente preocupado, el moreno.  
-Descuida, si tú y yo podemos dormir en la misma cama, ellos podrán hacerlo en la misma alcoba- terminó el ruso, abrazando a Yuri por la espalda, haciéndole sonreír.  
-Cierto, eso... ¡Espera, nosotros no vamos a dormir en la misma cama!- reclamó Katsuki al darse cuenta de lo que su amor acababa de decir, poniéndose rojo y dándole a Viktor más motivos para sonreír.

Por su parte, en la habitación de Viktor, con tantas cajas, apenas y había espacio. Yurio lanzaba una serie de maldiciones al aire, todas en ruso, mientras deshacía su equipaje, ignorando a Altin, sentado a un rincón sin saber que decirle, con su mirada decaída.  
-No fue buena idea venir a pasar Navidad aquí- dijo, de pronto, Yuri, impactando a Otabek, quien desde el fondo, contestó... "¿Eso piensas?"  
En ese momento, la razón entró en Plisetsky, quien rojo, volteó a mirarlo, descubriendo el decaimiento en su rostro.  
-Otabek, no quise...  
-Déjalo así, iré a preguntarle a la madre de Yuri sobre alguna otra posada aquí...- declaró, poniéndose de pie, el moreno, sin querer mirar mucho al rubio, quien, habiendo entendido que erró en su posición, solo pudo verlo salir por la puerta.

Mientras que en una habitación todo era felicidad, en la otra, las cosas iban bastante mal. Y mientras la Posada se preparaba para la cena de Nochebuena, fuera, comenzaba a helar más y más.

Cuando Viktor y Yuri bajaron a ayudar a la familia para la cena, descubrieron a Otabek, cocinando algo que tenía maravillada a la madre de Katsuki.  
-Otabek, ¿Qué haces? No es necesario que...- dijo Yuri, sorprendido.  
-Yuri, no seas descortés, Otabek-kun está elaborando algo para la cena típico de su país- le reclamó su madre, dulcemente. Viktor veía todo, gustoso.  
-Me gusta cocinar y tu madre ha sido muy amable, Yuri- confirió Altin, siguiendo trabajando muy duro.  
-Además, Otabek-kun quería ir a buscar otra posada y esta es mi forma de impedirle que se vaya- agregó la mamá, desconcertando a la parejita, y, haciendo que el kazajistaní evitara mirarles.

Saliendo de la cocina, Yuri y Viktor se quedaron pensando en ello, sin entender lo ocurrido.  
-Dijiste que se llevaban bien- espetó el de lentes, notando a su entrenador preocupado.  
-Eso creí... Yuri, iré a hablar con él. ¿Podrías mientras quedarte con Otabek?  
-De acuerdo.  
Con ello, el peligris a encontrar a Yurio, se dirigió.

En tanto, trepado al tejado, contemplando la bahía, en su color invernal, Plisetsky pensaba de manera solitaria, lo que había pasado.  
No sé por qué se molesta tanto se cuestionaba, hasta escuchar a alguien subir.  
-Hasta que te encontré. Creí que el que se quería ir de la posada era Otabek y no tú, Yurio- comentó Viktor, sentándose a su lado, tras haber dado con su antiguo compañero de equipo... sin saber que, esas palabras le habían caído como balde de agua helada al pequeño.  
-¿Qué haces aquí Viktor?  
-Te buscaba, para saber que le hiciste a Otabek. ¿Acaso no puedes hoy que es Nochebuena, dejar de comportarte así?  
-¿Comportarme así?- reclamó el rubio, molesto... consigo.  
-Sí, como alguien que solo puede tratar mal a los demás. O, ¿vas a negarme que algo pasó entre ese chico y tú?- cuestionó con tono molesto el ojiazul, dejando cabizbajo al pequeño.  
-Solo, dije que era mala idea haber venido aquí por Navidad...- respondió Yuri, impactando a Nikiforov- Pero, lo decía por estar en la misma habitación; de hecho, es tu culpa Viktor.  
-¿Mi culpa?- preguntó con desconcierto el alto.  
-Así es, por tener tantas cajas en tu habitación y... ¡Solo cabe tu cama!- reclamó, avergonzado, el gatito.  
-¿Y eso te da derecho a decirle eso a tu amigo, todavía que él vino hasta aquí para pasar Navidad contigo?- agregó, decepcionado, Viktor, dejando sin palabras a Yuri-. Él no es amigo mío ni de Yuri, pero, aceptó esta invitación de los señores Katsuki porque tú ibas a venir; ¿acaso no te es obvio?  
El silencio se hizo entre los dos. Viktor se veía enojado y decepcionado, mientras que Yuri se notaba triste y molesto consigo... mucho.  
-¿Eso piensas, Viktor?  
-Es lo obvio. He visto como te ha apoyado y tú a él; no sé que ha pasado entre ustedes, pero, ese chico serio y callado, que no es amigo de ninguno de nosotros, aceptó venir para pasar la Navidad contigo. Y tú, dices esas tonterías solo por la habitación. Eres un tonto.  
-Lo, sé... Es solo que- declaró Yurio, mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas- No quiero dormir en la misma habitación que Otabek...  
-¿Por qué?- cuestionó el ojiazul, anonadado.  
Yuri, nervioso, sonrojado, miro el cielo con luceros y destellos, y, abrió, con un profundo suspiro, su corazón.  
-Porque, Otabek, me gusta...

Por su parte, en la cocina, Otabek y Yuri cocinaban muy entretenidos, más, la duda carcomía a Eros, quien, decidido, sacó al aire sus dudas.  
-Otabek-kun, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-Sí.  
-¿En serio te quieres ir?  
-Yuri dice que fue mala idea venir... Quizás le incomode que yo esté aquí. Yuri, agradezco que tu familia me haya invitado, y quería poder pasarla bien, conocerte a ti y a Viktor más, y estar con Yuri, pero él dice que fue mala idea venir y...- responde, decaído, el moreno, conmoviendo al japonés.  
-Te aseguro que Yurio no piensa así, a veces dice cosas que no siente. Pero, seguro todo es un malentendido, así que, relajate y espera a que se le pase el berrinche de niño- declara Katsuki, dándole ligeras palmadas en la espalda de apoyo a Altin.  
-Yuri no es un niño... Él sabe lo que quiere, y, lo que no...- agregó Otabek en un tono profundo, triste y de reflexión, apesadumbrando al japonés.

-Entonces, Otabek te gusta...  
-Cállate- le ordenó Plisetsky a su casi entrenador, lleno de colores rojos y pena.  
-Ahora menos entiendo. Si te gusta, ¿No sería aún mejor compartir esa habitación?- expuso el peligris, pícaro.  
-No. No todos somos como tú, que vamos por ahí, acosando al chico que nos gusta y seduciéndolo para que caiga en nuestras redes... como tú- dijo, divertido, el ojiazul, haciendo a Viktor torcer su boca.  
-Pero, funcionó. Y, además, no creo que necesites hacer lo que yo para que Otabek se de cuenta.  
-Es que, no quiero que se de cuenta- confesó el rubio, apretando sus dedos- porque, si no me corresponde, no lo quiero perder... Él es el único amigo que he tenido y...  
Y, en ese momento, Vitya, lo calló con un zape en su cabeza.

-No podrías estar más mal Yurio. Porque, Yuri y yo somos tus amigos, y sobre todo- reclamó el ojiazul, haciendo a Plisetsky entender su error al inflar sus mejillas- si alguien te gusta, no lo debes alejar de ti y perder.  
-No comprendes Viktor. Si, lo de amigos que ustedes son, bueno... pero no se lo digas al katsudon, ¡eh¡- espetó Yurio, abriendo su corazón-. Sin embargo, Otabek, él, si le digo que me gusta y yo no a él, se va a alejar de mí y lo perderé como amigo; no quiero que eso pase.

Yuri se miraba las manos, ansioso, pero, Nikiforov ya había entendido todo. Y, poniéndose de pie, respondió, con una voz dulce y comprensiva.  
-Yo tenía miedo de que Yuri no correspondiera lo que sentía, pero, decidí arriesgarme cuando pensé en que, si pudiera tener sus sonrisas para mí, todos los días, y despertar con él cada amanecer no eran motivos suficientes, además de lo que sentía, para confesarle mi amor, nada más lo haría. Y, me arriesgué. Tal vez, si vieras más allá de Otabek acerca de lo que tú crees de él, notarías muchas cosas.  
-¿Cómo qué?- cuestionó, ansioso, el rubio.  
-Como, que- agregó Viktor, sujetando la barbilla del rubio entre sus dedos- si él viajó hasta un país extranjero, en plena nochebuena, al hogar de unos extraños, y está allá abajo cocinando, es por algo..  
Yurio no necesitó escuchar más, y, secándose unas frágiles y conmocionadas lágrimas, bajo corriendo de ahí, dejando a Viktor, orgulloso, mirándolo ir a buscar a su amigo. Es, por ti...

Cuando Yuri llego a la cocina, solo vio a Katsuki decorar un pastel.  
-¿Dónde está Otabek?- cuestionó, girando su cabeza a todos lados, para encontrarlo.  
-Se fue...- dijo el de lentes, interrumpiéndole el joven  
-Se fue... ¿A dónde? ¿él te dijo? DÍME- pidió saber el ojiverde, zarandeando a su amigo.  
-A comprar algo que faltó...- respondió el pelinegro, para ver al ruso irse corriendo, desesperado.  
-Ay, el amor...- terció una voz.  
-Viktor, ¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó él, sin entender lo que pasaba.  
-Digamos que Yurio está creciendo. Y que, si quieres saber más, te va a costar varios besos.  
-Me niego.  
-No me importa- terminó Viktor, ante la supuesta indiferencia de su amor, para, tomarlo de la cintura, hacerlo a su pecho, y, con un rojo Yuri, besarse frente a la chimenea.

Fuera, en las calles vacías y frías, el hada corría buscado a aquél quien lo buscó por años... A quien,su corazón, se había robado. Y, justo cuando se daba por vencido, en un descanso donde Hasetsu se podía disfrutar, la espalda fuerte del kazajistani, el pequeño pudo mirar y alcanzar.

-Otabek!- exclamó, deteniéndose junto con el chico, cansado y respirando muy rápido.  
-Yuri, vas a enfermarte- confirió el moreno, quitándose la chamarra, tapando a su amigo, en un gesto dulce, entre el arrebol de las mejillas blancas como la nochebuena de Yuri, y una tímida y bella sonrisa como la nieve que, de pronto, comenzó a caer por la ciudad.  
Allí, los dos, mirándose, parecía no haber necesidad de decir más,entre su cercanía y su mirada fundida en la del otro.  
-Siento lo que dije Otabek- declaró Plisetsky, asombrando al alto, quien, conmovido, contestó.  
-Descuida. Entiendo que no quieras compartir tu habitación. No pasa nada.  
-Si pasa- interfirió el rubio- y no es que no quiera compartir mi habitación contigo, sino, es lo contrario...  
-Yuri, no comprendo- dijo Altin, sin dejar de sostener el abrigo en la espalda de Plisetsky, como si le abrazara.  
-Otabek- contestó, rojo, el hada- Para mí, significa mucho que hayas venido en Navidad conmigo... Que, estés aquí... Y que, no te importe dormir a mi lado.  
Otabek, sonrojado, conmovido, y alegre, abrazó a su cuerpo al ojiverde, declarándole, en un tono dulce.  
-Soy muy afortunado por poder estar contigo Yuri- acercándose al pequeño, agachándose, para estar aún más cerca- Y, quiero que sepas que te...  
Pero, Altin no pudo terminar su confesión, porque, el ojiverde, sin aguantarse más, estando tan cerca, con ese latir de corazón, bajo ese paisaje nevado, con luces de colores pintadas a la nochebuena, y tal sentir brotando de su interior, sus pupilas verdes, con las negras del chico que le gustaba, fundió...  
Y, al unísono, entre los dos, nació su primer beso de amor...

Un beso cálido, dulce, expresando un sentimiento callado en uno durante años, y naciente en el otro, al, con él estar.  
-Te quiero...- confesó Yuri, sonrojado, al detener ese beso un instante, en un color de amor, de un sentir que solo él podría en su pecho experimentar.  
-Y, también te quiero Yuri...- acabó Otabek, sonriéndose ambos, tan cerca y enamorados, y, felices...

Cuando hubieron llegado a casa de Katsuki, tomados de la mano, rojos pero felices, en la puerta, Viktor y Yuri, abrazados, solo pudieron sonreír al ver dicha escena de amor. Es, el milagro de la Navidad

La nochebuena fue memorable. Comida, risas, regalos y disfrutar. Todos en la posada la pasaron muy bien, incluyendo a la recién pareja, que, de la mano y del otro, jamás se separaron.  
Al llegar la hora de dormir, los cuatro patinadores, se separaron antes de entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
-Otabek, cuida a Yurio- pidió Viktor, impactando a la pareja y a Katsuki.  
-Si, lo haré Viktor- respondió Altin, anonadando a los dos Yuris.  
-Es que estamos en Japón, y aquí, en nochebuena, las parejas se entregan su amor- agregó Nikiforov, llenando de rojo las mejillas de los otros tres- así que vamos Yuri- y, con Eros, atónito, tras la puerta, se perdieron los dos.

Otabek y Yurio atinaron a meterse a su habitación, quedándose solos, y, en un silencio total.

-Otabek- dijo Yuri, sujetando fuerte la mano del chico en su corazón, sonrojándole y, haciendo que el alto le brindara toda su atención- Quiero que, duermas conmigo...  
-Yuri, creí que...  
-No quería que durmieras conmigo, porque, ¿Qué tal y decía algo sobre que me gustabas mientras dormía?- confesó el rubio, con su carácter dulce y duro mezclado.  
-Era eso entonces...- dijo Altin, acariciando los cabellos de Plisetsky, tiernamente-. Entonces, no te preocupes más... solo, déjame cuidarte el alma esta noche, y siempre...  
La carita roja de Yuri llenó de amor a Otabek, quien, no evitó besarlo; no evitaron besarse...  
Y así, en el mismo futón, bajo las mismas estrellas y en la Nochebuena, abrazados, muy cerca uno de otro, los dos jóvenes durmieron como nunca en sus vidas, como, a partir de entonces, y para siempre en sus vidas...

A la mañana de Navidad, de la mano y con patines en sus mochilas, el rubio y el moreno llegaron a la puerta de Katsuki, para invitarlos a ir a patinar con ellos al Ice Castle, como parte de la Navidad, sin embargo, al querer tocar, notaron ambos un letrero que los dejó anonadados.

 _"Favor_ _de_ _no_ _molestar._ _Yuri_ _Katsuki_ _está_ _dándole_ _su_ _regalo_ _de_ _Cumpleaños_ _a_ _Viktor_ _Nikiforov._ _Gracias"_

Al tiempo de leer, tras la puerta, ambos podían escuchar gemidos de placer... Impactandose aún más, y, dando media vuelta, para irse, cuando, Otabek susurró al oído de Yuri...  
-¿Te gustaría te diera también un regalo así?  
-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó Yurio, colorado, mirando a un sonriente Otabek... quedándose sonrojados, y riendo, los dos...

 _*Feliz_ _Navidad_ _y_ _Feliz_ _Cumpleaños_ _a_ _Viktor_ _Nikiforov* 3_


End file.
